Vaimanika-shastra
El Vaimānika Śāstra (‘escritura sagrada sobre naves’;lit. śāstra acerca de los vimānas (según Shastry y Josyer, 1973). es un texto escrito en sánscrito acerca de aeronáutica, discute la construcción de vimānas (los carros de los dioses, automóviles míticos aéreos en la épica sánscrita. También se lo puede ver escrito (incorrectamente) Vimanika y Vymanika. La existencia del texto fue revelada en 1952 por G. R. Josyer, quien declaró que provenía de un tal Pandit Subbaraya Shastry, quien lo habría dictado el periodo entre 1919-1923. En 1959 se publicó una traducción al hindi, y en 1973 se publicó una traducción al inglés junto con el texto sánscrito. Tiene 3000 ślokas (versos) en ocho capítulos. Shastry se lo adjudicaba al maharishi Bharadvaja,Childress (1991), pág 109. probablemente para darle un origen antiguo y más autoritativo. Tiene cierta notabilidad entre las teorías de astronautas antiguos. Origen y publicación Subbaraya Shastry era un místico de Anekal (India), quien tenía fama de componer ślokas (versos en sánscrito) cuandoquiera que lo alcanzaba la inspiración. Josyer lo describe como un “un diccionario caminante que tenía el don de la percepción oculta”. De acuerdo con Josyer, Shastry le dictó el texto a G. Venkata Chala Sharma a principios del siglo XX (y lo terminaron en 1923). Subbaraya Shastry murió en 1941, y Venkatachala archivó el manuscrito. Este manuscrito del Vaimanika Shastra apareció en la biblioteca Rajakiya Sanskrit Library (en Baroda), en 1944.Mukunda, 1974 (pág. 2). A principios de 1959, el texto se publicó en hindi con el nombre Brihad Vímana Shastra (gran escritura sagrada sobre naves).Swami BrahmaMuni Parivrajaka: Brihad Vímana Shastra. Dayanand Bhavan (Nueva Delhi): Sarvadeshik Arya Pratinidhi Sabha, 1959. El texto dice que es la traducción al hindi de dos manuscritos escritos en sánscrito: *uno de 1944, proveniente de la biblioteca Rajakiya Sanskrit Library (en Baroda) *el otro con la firma de Go Venkata-Chala Sharma. Tiene dos fechas inscritas: 3.6.1919 y 19.8.1919. Más tarde, G. R. Josyer, lo tradujo al inglés y lo tituló Vymanika ''por Vaimanika Shastra''. La edición inglesa de Josyer agregó ilustraciones de T. K. Ellappa, dibujante técnico de la facultad de ingeniería de Bangalore, bajo la dirección de Shastry, que no se había incluido en la edición de 1959.Mukunda, 1974 En 1952 se anunció su existencia en una gacetilla de prensa de G. R. Josyer, quien el año anterior había fundado en Mysore su International Academy of Sanskrit Research (academia internacional de investigación del sánscrito). En el prefacio de la edición de 1973, que contenía el texto completo en sánscrito con la traducción al inglés, Josyer cita esta gacetilla de 1952 de su autoría, la cual —según él— “se publicó en todos los periódicos de la India y fue difundida por Reuter y otros servicios de noticias del mundo”:Shastry y Josyer, 1973. Josyer entonces explicó que lo había entrevistado una tal “Srta. Jean Lyon, periodista de Toronto y New York”, y cómo Lyon en su libro Just Half a World Away (1954) había concluido que él era “culpable de un nacionalismo virulento, que trata de borrar todo desde los Vedas”. Una investigación consideró que la introducción de Josyer era “poco académica, bajo cualquier estándar”, y dijo que “a las personas relacionadas con esta publicación son culpables de distorsionar u ocultar la verdadera historia de los manuscritos”, quizá en un intento de “exaltar o glorificar cualquier cosa que puedan encontrar en nuestro pasado, incluso si no tiene evidencia válida”. Para analizar la proveniencia del manuscrito, esta investigación entrevistó a las personas relacionadas con S. Shastry (incluido G. V. Sharma, a quien Shastry le había dictado el texto), y examinó el trasfondo lingüístico y tecnológico del texto, concluyó que el texto fue escrito entre 1900 y 1922.Mukunda, 1974. Estructura y contenido A diferencia de los tratados de aeronáutica, que siempre comienzan con un análisis de los principios físicos del vuelo antes de entrar en los detalles del diseño de aeronaves, el Vaimanika Shastra va directo a la descripción. Los temas cubiertos incluyen “la definición de un aeroplano, un piloto, rutas aéreas, alimento, ropas, metales, producción de metales, espejos y su uso en las guerras, variedad de maquinaria e yantras máquinas, aeroplanos mantrik, tantrik y kritak y cuatro aeroplanos llamados shakuna, sundara, rukma, and tripura, que se describen en gran detalle. Este extenso texto dice ser una cuarta parte de un texto mucho más complejo, el Yantra Sarvaswa (‘todo sobre máquinas’)Shastry y Josyer, 1973 que habría sido escrito por Maharishi Bharadwaj y otros sabios “para beneficio de toda la humanidad”.Mukunda, 1974. En 1991, David Hatcher Childress reimprimió la porción en inglés y las ilustraciones del libro de Josyer Vimana Aircraft of Ancient India & Atlantis (‘naves vímanas en la India antigua y en la Atlántida’) como parte de la Lost Science Series (serie de ciencia perdida). De acuerdo con Childress, los ocho capítulos tratan acerca de: #Los secretos para construir aeroplanos que no se pueden romper, cortar, incendiarse ni ser destruida. #El secreto para inmovilizar aeroplanos. #El secreto para invisibilizar aeroplanos. #El secreto para oír conversaciones y otros sonidos en lugares enemigos. #El secreto para tomar fotografías del interior de aeronaves enemigas. #El secreto para descubrir la desde dónde vienen las aeronaves enemigas. #El secreto para hacer que los pilotos de los aeroplanos enemigos se desmayen. #El secreto para destruir aeroplanos enemigos. De acuerdo con The propulsion of the vimanas according to Kanjilal (1985) los vímanas se propulsan por medio de “motores de vórtex de mercurio”,Childress (1991), pág. 249 un concepto aparentemente similar a la propulsión eléctrica. Childress encuentra evidencia acerca de este tipo de motores en el Samarangana Sutradhara, un tratado de arquitectura del siglo XI. En 2005, J. B. Hare compiló una edición del libro de Josyer de 1973, en la sección OVNI del sitio Internet Sacred Text Archive. En la introducción, Hare escribe: Un estudio de 1974 realizado por investigadores del Indian Institute of Science (Instituto Indio de Ciencias), de Bangalore descubrieron que las aeronaves más pesadas que el aire que describe el Vaimanika Shastra son aerodinámicamente inviables. Los autores remarcaron que la discusión de los principios de vuelo en el texto es muy superficial e incorrecta. El estudio concluyó:Mukunda, 1974. El profesor H. S. Mukunda y su equipo del departamento de ingeniería del Instituto Indio de Ciencias (en Bangalore) analizaron al autor. Encontraron una autobiografía de Shastry, aparentemente muy inspirada en la del genial científico indio J. Chandra Bose. La vida de Shastry estuvo signada por la miseria. Nació en Hosur, perdió a sus padres y se hizo cargo de sus hermanos menores. Las circunstancias los alejaron y una enfermedad prácticamente lo paralizó. El hambre lo hizo trasladarse a Kolar, donde dijo que un gran santo le habría curado su enfermedad. Este santo sería quien lo iniciaría en la espiritualidad y le enseñaría acerca de shastras (escrituras sagradas hindúes) como el Vímana Shastra, el Bhautik Kala Nidhi y el Jala Tantra. Shastry hizo varios viajes a Mumbai (llamada Bombay durante la invasión inglesa) y allí dictó en trance varias partes del Vímana Sastra. Hacia 1919 le pagó a un dibujante técnico de la facultad de ingeniería de Bangalore. Entre 1900 and 1919 consiguió que un dibujante llamado Ellappa le dibujara los dibujos de la nave. Shastry —que no tuvo estudio formal alguno— declara en su autobiografía que después de encontrarse con su gurú, supo hablar y escribir los idiomas telugu y kannada. *Los dibujos del shakuna vímana con forma de pájaro, muestra partes como un cilindro que parece un pistón y engranajes, que lo hacen completamente adecuado a las fantasías de principios del siglo XX. *El sundar vímana está descrito en detalle, aunque no se explica ningún principio básico de operación o funcionamiento. *El rukma vímana tiene largos tubos verticales, con ventiladores en la punta que chupan el aire desde arriba y lo envían a través de los conductos, generando un impulso vertical. *El tripura vímana era para volar por el aire y rodar sobre la tierra. También puede retraer sus ruedas, para andar sobre agua. Se parece al helicóptero de Robur el Conquistador, de Julio Verne, escrito cincuenta años antes que este texto sánscrito). Se pueden ver dibujos en AntiguosAstronautas.com. El texto parece un manual para batallas aéreas (o incluso las instrucciones de un videojuego). Declara que revela 32 secretos para pilotear un vímana: *''Gūdha:'' permite que el piloto haga que el vímana se vuelva invisible para sus enemigos. *''Paroksha:'' permite que el piloto paralice otros vímanas y los ponga fuera de acción. *Pralaya: pone una fuerza eléctrica a través del “tubo aéreo de cinco miembros” para que el piloto pueda “destruir todo, como en un cataclismo”. *''Tāra:'' provee al piloto de otro medio para evitar el contacto con el enemigo, o le permite ocultarse de observadores: “Con la fuerza etérea se mezclan 10 partes de fuerza de aire, 7 partes de fuerza de agua, y 16 partes de rayos de sol, y proyectándolos por medio del espejo con forma de estrella, a través del tubo frontal del vímana, se genera la apariencia de un cielo estrellado”. *''Jalada rūpa:'' instruye al piloto acerca de las proporciones correctas de ciertos productos químicos que envuelven al vímana y le dan la apariencia de una nube. Aproximadamente desde el año 2000, alguien escribió en internet que “el Vaimanika Sastra, un texto del siglo IV a. C. escrito originalmente por el sabio Bharaduásh basándose en textos aun más antiguos, se redescubrió en un templo en la India en 1875”. Ver también *Vímana *Shivkar Bapuji Talpade *''Pranava-Vada'' de Gargyayana, otro texto sánscrito escrito a principios del siglo XX con el método de la escritura mediúmnica. Notas Referencias *Childress, David Hatcher: Vimana Aircraft of Ancient India. Adventures Unlimited Press, 1991, ISBN 0932813127. *Kanjilal, Dileep Kumar: Vimana in Ancient India: Aeroplanes Or Flying Machines in Ancient India. Sanskrit Pustak Bhandar, 1985. *Mukunda, H. S.; Deshpande, S. M.; Nagendra, H. R.; Prabhu, A. y Govindraju, S. P.: «A critical study of the work “Vyamanika Shastra”» (visto el 9 de septiembre de 2007), en la revista Scientific Opinion (pág. 5 a 12), 1974. *Shastry, A. S. y G. R. Josyer: Vymanika Shastra - Pronouncements of Maharshi Bhradwaja, 1973. Enlaces externos *BibliotecaPleyades.net (redescubrimiento del Vaimanika Shastra). *BibliotecaPleyades.net Enlaces en inglés *HVK.org (“Flights of fancy?”, revista The Week, 24 de junio de 2001). *Stephen-Knapp.com (artículo de Stephen Knapp). *HinduWisdom.info *Sacred-Texts.com *World-Mysteries.com (antiguas máquinas volantes). Categoría:Libros de 1973 Categoría:Literatura de la India Categoría:Pseudociencia Categoría:Ufología Categoría:Leyendas de la India en:Vaimanika Shastra it:Vaimanika Shastra